Barvner
Barvner '(pronounced ''Bahv-na) is a Hybrid and very close friend of Alec and an ally of Lucy and Matthew. He used to be the friend of Jeric as well. He has the power of telekinetic trasnportation which comes very helpful to his allies and he mostly uses it transport them around. Although was not pictured a powerful, he wass, able to take of the Bonum Coven a few times, Callie by herself (although her powers were out) and Jeric. Also, Zonan, a member of the Witch Council bound his powerful second power of incineration few years ago to make him weak. Barvner thought he was so powerful and challenged the Witch Council, stupidly, which was when Zonan binded one of his powers, but they spared his life and one of his powers. When Zonan was killed by Lia Evergreen, Barvner got his power of incineration back making him deeply feared and more helpful. __TOC__ Personality Barvner is more rational than Alec is and likes to think things through shown when they were in Spain, Italy, about to release Nina and when he killed Lucy (who was resurrected later). He is still very evil, though, not giving much care whether good beings die or not. ''The Descendants '' Barvner was first shown in the second book of the series. He was recruited by Alec to transport him to the chamber where Nina was at. He helped release Nina from the umbreakable chamber under the house in Spain, Italy. He also was involved in the battle in the second chamber under a field of grass, mostly taking orders from Nina. He telekinetically transported out with Lucy after they decided to leave Alec and Nina to die, knowing they would and save their own lives. Basic Powers *Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. *'Potion Making''' - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Active Surgo/Powers and Abilities *'Incineration' - Ability to make beings or objects erupt in flames, incinierating. Beings more powerful will just burn, but other will blow up. *'Telekinetic Transportation ' - Ability to transport individuals including himself to different locations. *'Super Strength' - This power strengthens his physical strength, allowing him to punch, kick, or throw people far distances as well as snap people's neck or decapitate them. It can also kill them. This power also weakens the affect of other powers on him and makes him more duralable and high resistance. *'Regeneration' - With this power, he can regenerate and heal bodily tissues and organs automatically after bodily harm and the process can happen in seconds. However, it will not work if there is something blocking the healing process. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, he and his powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful he is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Barvner is more durable and resistant. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Alive